


Where is he?

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: "Where is he?" Kara pleaded. Alex could hear the pain in her voice."Kara, I'm so sorry," Alex whispered, she couldn't bring herself to look her sister in the eye.The rest of the Legion bowed there heads. Imra slipped her hand into Garth's as tears slid down her face.They were all quiet as Kara screamed and collapsed on the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara's eyes shot open. She was in the med bay. But she shouldn't have been. She knew that. She had died. After the last round with Reign, she knew she had died. It wasn't like the first time she had faced Reign. No. No, this was different. She had dreamed of being back on Krypton. She was back on Krypton with her parents and her childhood friends. She had seen Kenny and Astra. She had accepted that she died. But she was alive again. That wasn't possible. She wasn't meant to be alive. 

She tried to sit up, but Winn came to her side. 

"Hold on there, Supergirl. Don't move too fast there."

"Winn, what happened? How am I here?"

"Kara," Alex said, tears in her eyes, "You're alive, you're okay."

Kara looked at her sister with confusion. None of this made any sense. She had defeated Reign with the help of the Legion, but she had died in the process. She knew that was her destiny. The Legion had told her how in there timeline Kara was dead and Reign ruled the world. But Kara died knowing the Earth would be safe if Reign was dead. 

"I remember dying. I died. How is this possible? I was with my parents. I don't understand," Kara said getting out of the bed. 

"Kara, we can explain," said Alex, "but right now you should rest." 

"No. I'm fine. More than fine. But I don't understand how this is possible."

Kara looked around the room. There were five Legion members standing before her. Five. Mon-El wasn't with them.

Imra felt Kara start to get overwhelmed, she was starting to put the pieces together. 

"Kara calm down, please. Everything will be okay," she said trying to force her way into Kara's mind.

"No! Imra stop," she said backing away from the group, "Where's Mon-El?"

"Kara, please," Brainy said, taking a step forward.

"No, someone tell me what happened to him."

"Kara," J'onn moved closer to her, he tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away. 

"Where is he?" Kara pleaded. Alex could hear the pain in her voice.

"Kara, I'm so sorry," Alex whispered, she couldn't bring herself to look her sister in the eye.

The rest of the Legion bowed there heads. Imra slipped her hand into Garth's as tears slid down her face.

They were all quiet as Kara screamed and collapsed on the ground.

Her eyes began to glow and her fist clenched. 

"I was ready to die. He should have let me die!"

Kara felt a strong hand on her shoulder. It was Kal. 

"Kara, please. I can take you to see him. One last time."

Her eyes began to go back to blue, but they were soon filled with tears. 

"Kal, why didn't he just let me die," she wept. 

"Shhh," he whispered, stroking her blonde hair. 

"I was ready to die," she sobbed.

The older Kryptonian was now crying alongside his cousin. 

"I'm so sorry, Kara. I'm so sorry," he said, rocking her back and forth. 

Alex watched the two aliens on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart was broken for her sister. 

Kara screamed out in pain, her heart was truly broken. 

...

Kara looked at the man that she loved. Dead. Dead because of her. He died to save her. 

It had been his plan the whole time. Bring the Legion to her time. Have the Legion help her defeat Reign. And if Reign killed Kara in the process, they would resurrect her, taking his life instead.

Kara sat beside him. Her hand over the house of El crest over his heart. She remembered how happy that had made her the first time she saw it. 

"I love you, with all my heart I love you. With everything I have, I love you," she said to him. She knew he couldn't hear her. She knew that he was gone. Forever. He was with his father and the other he had lost on Daxam. 

"I will never stop loving you. I'm so sorry, Mon-El. I'm so sorry. But I am so proud that I had the honor of loving you. I will love you forever, Mon-El of Daxam," she said, tears streaming down her face, "You made me so happy. I will never forget you."

She breathed out and began to recite the Kryptonian funeral prayer. 

She cried the whole way through it, but she had to make sure that Rao took care of his soul. She had to know that he was okay. 

"You taught me how to love again. You were my perfect partner. I should have loved you harder," she cried, "I will always love you."


	2. Sister help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister, help me find my way. Sister, help me through.

Earth, 3022  
Mon-El flew over the city. He needed to clear his head after hitting another dead end. The team wasn’t any closer than they were a year ago. Mon-El spent his time now in the lab, with the team, or with the hologram of Kara. He missed her so much.  
Of course they knew how to get back to Kara’s time, they were the Legion of course. Getting back wasn’t the problem. It was bringing Kara back from the dead. In the final battle with Reign, Kara was destined to die. Mon-El had spent years tracking when exactly she died, why, and where. All of the records were burned after the World Killers had taken over, and of course it had been 1,000 years before. They had spent the last 5 years traveling through space and time putting the pieces together, and figuring a way to save her. If they could save her life, they could save the future from distruction.  
“Sir,” said Imra in his thoughts, “Come back, please.”  
“Right away, Imra. Is something wrong?” He communicated back.  
“No, not really...”  
“Saturn Girl?”  
“I promise it’s not that bad.”  
“What does that mean?” He said landing on the balcony of the Legion’s HQ.  
“Come to the lab, Sir,” she said walking up to him.  
“Alright.”  
Imra showed him her calculations.  
“There’s a method that they’ve been developing on a moon of Durlan to bring back people from the dead. You calculate the amount of energy released from an organism and using bio-mortem we can transfer the organism’s energy into another organism.”  
“English, Imra.”  
“We can bring her back, Sir.”  
Mon-El couldn’t breathe, but at the same time it was like he was breathing for the first time. He felt as though all of the air had been sucked out of his lungs, but at the same time it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
“You can... you can what?”  
“But Sir, someone who will have to die in her place.”  
Mon-El paused for a moment.  
“I’m the life you take. She’s the love of my life, I’d give up anything to save her.”  
“But Sir-“  
“No. That’s an order. If it comes down to it, we do it. I won’t be the reason she suffers. I’ve escaped death too many times. She deserves to keep living. She deserves to protect Earth.”  
“You deserve to survive-“  
“I will protect her, until my last breath. She’s my world. Would you not do everything in your power to protect Garth and your son?”  
“Yes but-“  
“She’s my world, Imra. When I left Daxam I, I would have been alone forever. But we found each other. We found love. She’s my Juliet.”  
“Juliet?”  
“The love of my life.”  
“I know, Sir. But please, you don’t have to be so selfless.”  
“Selfless,” he chuckled, “she once told me that I was just a selfish Daxamite.  
“She must have not known you.”  
“Oh no, she knew me. More than I knew myself. She was the first person in my life to call me on my shit. She helped me become the person I wanted to be, she helped me become a hero.”  
“She helped you become Valor.”  
“Yes.”  
“She’ll never let you die.”  
“Not if she doesn’t know.”  
“You want us to lie to her?”  
“If it means keeping her safe.”  
“She’ll never get over it, Mon-El.”  
“Not if she hates me.”  
“Why? Why would she hate you?”  
“If she thinks I don’t love her anymore.”  
“Don’t love her? That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“Not if you mind control me to not show my feelings. Don’t take them away from me, but help me not show my emotions.”  
“Sir-“  
“You’ll go with me. You’ll make sure I keep to the plan.”  
“What reason would I be there?”  
“You’ll pretend to be my wife.”  
“Sir!”  
“Imra, please. You have to help me do this. You have to help me save her.”  
“But Garth-“  
“Garth will understand.”  
“Mon-El...”  
“Imra, you’re my sister. You’re the closest thing I have to family here. You know how much I care for her. Help me, please.”  
“Mon-El,” she said tears in her eyes, “My son won’t have a god-father anymore.”  
Mon-El gathered her up into his arms and held her as she cried.  
Mon-El didn’t shed a tear, though. Not if he was protecting Kara.  
...  
Earth, 2018  
Kara was no where to be found. And it was pissing Alex off.  
Kara Danvers didn’t go to work anymore. Supergirl didn’t show up to rescue the kitten in the tree.  
Kara Zor-El had dropped off the face of the planet.  
In the days that followed Mon-El’s death Kara hadn’t spoken a word. She read a human prayer at his funeral, and she said how much she loved him.  
Lena and James weren’t helping, and Alex was beginning to hate them. Of course in Kara’s darkest moments they had to rub it in. Of course.  
And then there was Maggie who had texted Alex letting Alex know how sorry she was for Kara. And of course that made Alex confused and upset. And she needed to be their for Kara.  
But Kara had taken off into the sky once the funeral ended. Leaving Alex to take care of everything. Kara didn’t even show up to help get the Legion home safely.  
So here Alex was, standing in front of Kara’s door.  
“Kara?”  
Nothing.  
“Kara I know you’re in there.”  
Nothing again.  
“Kara please.”  
Silence.  
“Kara?” She said opening the door.  
But everything in the apartment was gone. A small sticky note on the floor.  
In Kara’s handwriting it read: “Alex, not sure when I’ll be back. And I’m not sure who I’ll be when I return. But I love you. Don’t blame yourself. This is my journey. You live yours. He gave me a whole life that I wasn’t supposed to have. The universe hasn’t figured out what to do with me. I can’t be in National City. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this because Amy Jackson is a beautiful human being, and deserves no hate from the Karamelwood fandom. Spread love, my little Karamels <3


	3. It all comes back around

Earth, 2017

Mon-El and Imra sat the bar waiting for Kara to walk in. Mon-El’s superhearing acted up, and his and Imra began their plan. 

“She’s coming,” he whispered. 

They both looked at the doorway and waited for Kara to walk through with Winn. They began laughing as the two walked through. 

“Relax, Sir,” she said using her powers to calm him down. 

She looked at him with love in her eyes, and laughed. He had picked up a rib and so she stole it from his hand. She made them look as casual as possible. 

“Thank you very much,” she smirked. 

Imra’s actions managed to get a genuine laugh out of Mon-El, which she was proud of. She had left some sauce on her face so Mon-El would have to whip it off. He wanted to have them have as much physical contact as possible in front of Kara. 

They both acted as through they didn’t see the pair as they walked up to their table. 

“Kara! Winn!” Imra announced. 

Mon-El began to tense, so she spoke for him using using her powers. 

“Oh hey, guys,” he responded. 

The two kept smiling until Kara joined them. Imra felt Kara become uneasy. But she didn’t led up. Mon-El had ordered this, and he always did what was right for the team and the Earth. Even though it was the right thing to do, it didn’t make it any easier. 

“Oh... you... ah...” Kara stumbled noticing the sauce. 

“Here? Here?” Imra played dumb. Of course she knew where the sauce was. Even if she wasn’t Saturn Girl, she could still feel the damn sauce. 

“Whip it off, Mon-El,” she said telepathically. 

“Oh it’s, ah,” Kara tried again. 

“It’s all right, I got it,” Mon-El did as she suggested. 

“Thanks, oh my God,” Imra said, playing her part. 

Kara stood awkwardly as she watched the two. Imra could feel the heartbreak. 

“Yeah, you know, Imra wanted to see what the times were like,” Mon-El answered. 

“It’s fansinaticing to see this far back,” Imra said, and it was the truth. 

“Oh yeah, this must be like Medieval times for you,” Winn chimned in. 

“Say all you can eat ribs. Kara knows what it means,” Mon-El told her mentally.

“You, you eat things with your hands? So fun,” Imra said smiling, “Mon-El tells me that there’s a place in town where you can eat all the ribs you want. What did you call it? Food until you’re full?” 

“Very close. It’s all you can eat,” Mon-El said, trying not to act like it was tearing up inside. He couldn’t let up now, so Imra’s help was the only thing getting him through. 

“Okay,” Imra answered. She looked at Kara, and she could literally feel Kara’s heart exploding. 

She didn’t know what it meant to the two of them, and she wasn’t going to go digging around his memories for the answer. She knew that it had been one of the happiest times in Mon-El’s life, and apparently Kara’s too. 

Her job was to break Kara’s love for Mon-El down little by little. Mon-El wanted the grieving process to be as painless as possible for Kara. He wanted her to be able to move on after him. He wanted her to be able to be happy again.

It was what Mon-El wanted. Maybe there was another way. Maybe Mon-El didn’t have to do it. 

But it was what he wanted. And she would not go against the man who gave her a home. The man who gave her a family. The man who introduced her to her husband, and the man who was the reason she had her beautiful son. 

No, if this was what Mon-El wanted, she would play her role in it. 

Even if it hurt like hell. 

...

Earth, 2016

“Mon-El! Stop!” Kara laughed. 

“Kara, you’re the one who was inhaling those things. I had to stop you,” he laughed along with her. 

They had gone out for dinner that night and Kara was eating all of the ribs that she could. They had both laughed so hard they thought they were going to get kicked out. 

Now they were stumbling through the door of Kara’s apartment, drunk on laughter. 

They stumbled into the middle of Kara’s living room. She pushed him down onto her couch and they began kissing. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her neck. 

She should have said it back. But everytime she had put herself out there it had backfired. 

But she should have told him how happy he made her. She should have told him how complete he made her feel. How he made her feel normal for the first time in 13 years. That he made her feel like she could have it all. 

But she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because at this point, the couch is basically a season regular.


	4. Have Mercy On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set one year after Mon-El's death. Next chapter will be flashbacks to what Kara was doing after his death.

Kara's Pov:  
Earth, 2019  
Kara was having a really bad month. Well, bad year. But now there was a new criminal in National City who was driving Kara crazy. She was a thief that always managed to stay one step ahead of Kara. She, Natalia, had also formed an alliance with a mind reader, so they couldn't use J'onn's powers to track her down. She also had this weird vampire controlling thing. And she hated Kara. Plus it had been one year, one year since his death. 

Kara sighed and walked through her apartment. It had been a long day of fighting aliens and people that were under Natalia's, the criminal, control. But Natalia had gone dark for the day, so Kara's work was down. She set her bag on her table and walked over to her fridge. But then she heard a noice and saw green slime coving her TV. She knew that slime, she had seen it before. She reached for her phone to call Alex, but then her world went dark. 

....

Kara's eyes shot open and she gasped, "Alex!"  
She felt armed tighten around her. She hadn't felt strength like that since, since...  
She turned to face the person holding her, and let out a breath.  
"Mon-" she couldn't speak. She cupped his face and tears filled her eyes.  
"Babe? Are you okay?" He mumbled, still half asleep.  
"Yeah," her voice cracked.  
His eyes fultered open, and she realized for the first time how much she had missed them.  
Their eyes meet, and Mon-El pulled her into him. Kara wrapped her arms around him, and pressed their foreheads together.  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"Bad dream."  
They stayed like that for a couple minutes, but to Kara it only felt like the blink of an eye.  
Just then Kara heard the movement of little feet.  
Mon-El sat up on his elbows, "Good morning, comets."  
Kara sat up and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A little girl, no older than 3, with small brown curls and bright blue eyes. She took Kara's breath away.  
"Good morning, papa," she said trying to climb up onto the bed. Her little legs weren't long enough so Mon-El scooped her up and hugged her close.  
Kara still couldn't believe the two people in front of her. Kara leaned forward and kissed the little girls forehead, and soon both her and Mon-El were hugging the little girl.  
"We're so lucky," Mon-El said into Kara's ear. Kara was trying so hard not to cry and upset the little girl, so she just nodded in response.  
After a while the little girl started to wiggle around, "No more hugs."  
"Okay, does little one want some breakfast?" Mon-El asked.  
The little girl hopped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.  
"You're on pancake duty," he said to Kara while getting out of bed.  
"Yeah, 'course."  
She got up and realized she had never been in the house before. She walked around the room and opened up the curtains of then window. She peered out and didn't recognize anything, but there was at least a yellow sun.  
She walked into the kitchen and saw the little girl and Mon-El. She was on his hip as he cooked, she laughed as he made silly faces at her. Kara brought her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.  
"Hey, Kara," Mon-El called, "I have a meeting with some Durlan officials this morning, could you bring Alura to school?"  
Alura, they had named her Alura.  
"Sure, I'd love to take this little bug to school," she said taking her off Mon-El and into her own arms.  
For some reason even though Kara had never been, she knew exactly where Alura's school was.  
...

Kara soon realize that her closet was much different than it normally was. It was very aged, but for some reason it didn't bother her. It included a lot more jeans and t-shirts than her usually button downs. But also, lots and lots of full length gowns.  
Mon-El wore a suit to work, a military uniforms, and it was the third time Kara had ever seen him look so nice. For some reason he wore a Kyptonian pin, a Daxamite pin, and an Earth pin all on his pocket.  
"Bye, Kara. Don't forget Alex lands today, I already made dinner." He said walking out the door.  
"Bye," she said giving him a kiss.  
"Bye, comets," Mon-El called to Alura.  
"Bye," she said, not looking up from her coloring book.  
Kara and Mon-El both quietly laughed.  
"See you at the offices later," he said.  
"Mmmhm," she said, somehow knowing exactly where the offices were. 

As soon as Mon-El left, Kara got Alura ready for school.  
She brushed through Alura's soft curls and put them in tiny braids. She was the cutest kid Kara had ever seen.  
"Mama?" Alura asked as Kara was picking out an outfit for her.  
"Yeah, sweetie?"  
"Some kids don't like that I'm Daxamite."  
That shocked Kara. How did they know that she was an alien?  
But Kara choose not to react.  
"Do they know you're dad fought against the Daxamites? That he was a hero?"  
"Dad never fought against the Daxamites, Mama."  
Then it hit Kara. No he hadn't. Because the Daxamites had never invaded Earth. Because Kara and Mon-El hadn't left Earth before then. She had agreed to run away with him. She had gotten pregnant a year after they settled down in Durla, and then they had Alura.  
"Oh, sorry, you're right, Alura."  
"Kids at school tease me for having a human mommy and an alien papa. They don't like that I'm not Durlan."  
A human mother?  
Kara was going to cut in, but Alura continued, "they don't know that you're Supergirl."  
"Sweetie, some people think that being different is wrong, but that doesn't make them right. You just have to remember that being different makes you, well, you."  
"Thanks, mama."  
"Now let's get you off to school." 

... 

Alex's Pov:

Alex stormed through the DEO.  
"J'onn, you will send me into her head. I have to get her out. She's been in their almost a day. She doesn't want to leave, J'onn. The Black Mercy won't let her go."  
"Alex, calm down." J'onn said.  
"Don't tell me to calm down. Save my sister. I got her out once, I can do it again."  
"Kara knows how to fight this now, I can't risk losing you too."  
Alex got closer to J'onn, "You know more than anyone what she's been through. You know what yesterday was the anniversary of. Kara is the strongest person in this world. But no one can fight the perfect world."  
...

Kara's Pov: 

Kara and Alex sat on her coach and watched Alura play.  
"She's perfect, Kara," Alex said, her head on Kara's shoulder.  
"I know. I'm so glad you're here."  
"Me too."  
They both looked over at Mon-El and Maggie who were laughing in the kitchen.  
"So, when are you two going to look into adoption?" Kara asked.  
"I'm not sure. I know being around Alura really helped her see that she can be a good mom too. I mean watching Mon-El, who never thought he would be a traditional dad, killing it I'm fatherhood really changed her."  
"I'm happy for you, Alex."  
"I'm just glad that you finally got your happy ending, Kara. I mean you and Mon-El working as a diplomats for Earth, parents to an amazing kid, and both Superheoring. I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks, Alex."  
"Are you two still thinking about having another kid?"  
"I'm not sure. I think Alura would love a little sibling."  
"She's perfect."  
"Okay, ladies," Mon-El said, picking up Alura, "food's ready."  
...

Alex's Pov: 

Alex walked through some sort of building. She had no idea were she was. Was this a dream planet that she had dreamt up?  
She found a man, an alien, working at the front desk.  
"Hi, Sir, I'm looking for a Kara Danvers."  
"I don't know a Kara Danvers, but we do have a Mrs. Kara Gand."  
"Kara Gand? Mrs?"  
"She's in her office right now, I can go get her."  
"Thank you."  
A few moments later, Alex saw Kara walking towards her.  
"Alex? What are you doing here? I thought you left," Kara said wrapping her arms around her.  
"Left?"  
"You and Maggie went through the portal."  
Maggie. Ouch, that hurt.  
"No, Kara-"  
"Did you get a Durlan haircut? Your hair looks different."  
"Kara-"  
"And why are you wearing a DEO uniform?"

"Kara!" Alex raised her voice.  
"You're not Alex, are you?"  
"No, I am."  
Kara fist clenched. Just then she saw someone in a uniform walk up behind her.  
"Kara, is everything alright?"  
Alex gasped, the person was Mon-El. She hadn't seen him in so long.  
"Everything's fine, babe."  
Mon-El looked at Kara's hand, and realized what was happening. He whispered so quietly that Kara couldn't pick up on it, and she whispered back. Alex hated that she didn't have superhearing.  
Mon-El's hand closed as tightly as Kara's, and the fear set in for Alex.  
"Kara," she said, her voice shaking, "it's me, it's Alex. Please, Kara. Please." Alex watched her sister's jaw set. Kara wasn't believing her.  
"Kara, please. This isn't the real world. This isn't real," Alex tired again, "Mon-El is dead, Kara. He died in your place."  
Kara still wasn't believing it.  
"Mon-El is alive. We have a daughter, she's three. I don't know what kind of game this is, but my husband is still very much alive."  
"Daughter," Alex said, fighting back tears. Oh god, did she wish that was Kara's life.  
"And my sister is an amazing aunt. So, whatever sort of shapeshifter you are, leave this planet. For good. Because Durla is my home, and this is my family."  
"Kara, I'm so sorry. Mon-El died in 2018. He died so that you could be brought back to life. You don't have a daughter together. You're not married. He's dead, Kara. He's dead."  
"Stop! Stop with your mind control," Mon-El said, stepping in front of Kara.  
"You're just the Black Mercy. You're not Mon-El. I wish you were. I wish it didn't end the way it did," she said looked past him at Kara, "but it did happen, Kara. You're alone. And I know that if you leave then you'll be alone again. And I wish I could change that, but I can't. I couldn't stop him from saving you. And I know it's hard, Kara. You can stay here, and you can have this life. You can life a life with Mon-El, and your... your daughter. But then Natalia wins, and she takes over the city, and I loose you forever. I wish you could have this beautiful life, Kara. And I hope one day you do. I hope you find someone again. But you have to wake up."  
Kara's eyes filled with tears.  
"I don't know who you are, but you must leave at once. The people in this office know I'm a Daxamite, and then know I could kick your ass," Mon-El said.  
"You could, and I know you're the Black Mercy. But please, Kara, come with me. Defeat Natalia, make her pay for doing this to you."  
Kara was silent for a second, and then said, "you didn't get to meet her. She's perfect. She's everything that I gave up hoping for. How can I leave her?"  
"And you don't have to," Mon-El said turning to Kara, "You don't have to leave. Stay, stay with us. Grow old with me, watch Alura grow up."  
"I'd love nothing more than that. I love you so much, Mon-El. And I miss you with my whole heart. But I can't be selfish. The people of National City, the people of Earth, they need me. I will always love you. And I will never stop loving you. I will always think of our future, the future that we could never have. I miss you so much," she said cupping his face, "more than you could ever know."  
Then Kara took Alex's hand, and an explosion of light engulfed the two of them.

... 

Kara woke up, her heart racing. She was in the med bay at the DEO.  
"Where is she, where's Natalia. I'm going to kill her." Kara said standing up.  
"Slow down, Kara," Winn helped her stand, "there'll be plenty of time for vengeance."  
Kara skin still felt like it was on fire, she felt like she was having another panic attack.  
"Breathe, Supergirl," said J'onn.  
"Kara?" It was Alex.  
"Alex."  
The two women wrapped their arms around each other.  
"She was so beautiful," Kara cried into Alex's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, Kara."  
They stood there for a minute, Kara regaining all of her memories.  
"Go get her," Alex said, pulling away.  
Kara nodded, and flew through the DEO.

**Author's Note:**

> So... sorry for the angst. Based off a tumblr theory that I saw. Also, if you would like this to not just be a one-shot, let me know. I have a lot of ideas on how to continue this story.


End file.
